A. Adelshin's internal combustion engine thermodynamic cycle without forced induction and an internal combustion engine operating on that cycle are well known and described in RU N 94037895 06 A1. It represents an extension of the thermodynamic cycle of S.Carnot. It is based on the fact that a vacuum is created in a collector behind the exhaust valve. The vacuum causes the accelerated discharge of the exhaust gases from the combustion chamber with creation of deep vacuum. The discharge results in the compulsory rise of the piston from position BDC to TDC, i.e. an additional useful operation for the rotation of crankshaft is produced. The cooling of cylinder walls and the intake of unheated and fresh charge is rapidly produced. The absence of exhaust residual gases in the combustion chamber raises the delivery ratio. The vacuum is created at the expense of the discharge of the exhaust gases with supersonic speeds determined by passing them through a supersonic nozzle.
To the lacks of the given operating method, it is possible to attribute an imperfection concerning an aggregative state of a working medium depending on modes of operation and appropriate basic thermodynamic parameters, and complexity of creation of a steady state of vacuum with the help of the engine specified in the given application.
Another internal combustion engine is described in RU N 2055224 C1. The engine contains a case with a cylinder-piston group, devices to exchange gases, and an exhaust manifold supplied by a swirl ejector and additional gas exchange devices such as exhaust valves connected by a pipeline with a passive nozzle of a swirl ejector, an active nozzle of which is connected to the exhaust manifold. As a result, the cylinders of the engine are connected through the exhaust values to a source of discharge such as a swirl ejector. In addition, the exhaust valves are connected by a pipeline with the paraxial mixing zone of a swirl ejector chamber. In addition, the installation of the swirl ejector between the engine radiative cooler and the engine provides the intake of environment by the ejector through the cooler and cools the heat-carrier in this system.
The offered engineering solution has new properties—the ability to remove the exhaust gases from the cylinder before fresh combustion gases are introduced preventing the induction and exhaust valves from overlapping, elimination of cylinder air purge, faster removal of exhaust gases from and faster introduction of gases to the cylinder, reduced work needed for the removal of exhaust gases from the cylinder, greater work output during the expansion step, more complete removal of exhaust gases from the cylinder volume, improvement in the engine's ecological characteristics, noise reduction and use of the swirl ejector for engine cooling, increased engine capacity, performance and efficiency and also a reduction in toxic substances that are emitted into environment.
To the lacks of the given engine, it is necessary to attribute the complexity of the swirl ejector transition, as a basic operational medium of the system, to the constant auto modeling mode at ICE cyclic exhaust. In addition, the aggregative state of working medium and its basic thermodynamic characteristics are not determined. Because, of this at operation of a real ICE, a number of distinctive positive results, probably, are difficult to achieve.